


Lick

by Shayheyred



Category: Bleach
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks, explosions, pussy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gogoangelgunboy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gogoangelgunboy).



> Yoruichi can transform into a cat; Kuukaku is a one-armed explosives and fireworks expert.  
> Written for Gogoangelgunboy. Shameless porn.

One advantage to Yoruichi being a cat most of the time, thinks Kuukaku, is that what cats do best is _lick._

She's thinking that (with whatever remains of her brain) as Yoruichi lies between her legs, her wet pink tongue exploring Kuukaku's inner folds, the eager, clever tip flicking past places that make Kuukaku shiver and moan and thrash with abandon. Yoruichi's not in cat form at the moment, but there's still something catlike about her languidly sly movements. She presses down on Kuukaku's limbs, holding her in place, controlling her even as she loses control, her tongue sliding, her fingers probing, her body warm where it touches Kuukaku's.

Yoruichi looks at her out of the corner of one catlike eye, and Kuukaku swears she hears a purr. And then that talented pink tongue slides back into her again and Kuukaku shouts and comes in wave after wave of wrenching pleasure. Yoruichi stays with her, that tongue still in her, knowing when to retreat, when to push, when to force another wave.

When the last wave crests and dissipates, Yoruichi is by her side, licking her fingers clean with her lovely tongue.

"Good kitty," Kuukaku sighs. "Very, _very_ good kitty."

* * *


End file.
